


the world's a stage [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "the world's a stage" by torigates.</p><p>In fall of 2009 Rosa showed up at Jake's apartment unannounced to propose marriage. Which was weird for a number of reasons, primarily because Jake had no idea she even knew where he lived.</p><p>"No seriously," he said, once he stopped laughing. "Why're you here."</p><p>She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "One thousand push-ups."</p><p>"Cool," Jake said. "Let me get my coat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world's a stage [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the world's a stage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149422) by [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length: 49:33  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20world%27s%20a%20stage.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/worlds-stage).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "secret relationship" square for trope bingo. BINGO HAS BEEN ACHIEVED!! \0/!!


End file.
